Le Chant d'Amour
by Mara Jedusor
Summary: Prologue : Nous sommes dans le Grand Nord, mystérieux et impitoyable... C'est la fin de l'hiver et les créatures de la nuit s'éveillent... Seule la loi du plus fort règne...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Le Chant d'Amour

**Fanficeuse : **Mara Jedusor (C'est moi, quoi!)**  
**

**Genre : **Action/aventure

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à moiXD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Le Chant d'Amour._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Prologue.**

**

* * *

**

_La nuit. Le vent. Les arbres. Les étoiles. La neige. Les ombres. La lune. _

La Nuit enveloppe tout de son chaud manteau de ténèbres.

Le Vent mugit doucement dans les branches comme un petit loup qui fait un beau rêve, et frôle tendrement l'édredon soyeux de la neige, qui se transforme sous sa caresse en poussière scintillante sous les étoiles.

Les Arbres sereins soupirent d'aise, ravis de ce repos bien mérité après l'animation de la journée.

Les Etoiles, témoins bienveillantes, contemplent ce décor et étincellent de toute leur âme.

La Neige, pure et cristalline, borde le paysage de sa blanche nuée de pierres précieuses.

Les Ombres dansent derrière chaque bosquet, chaque touffe de végétation. Elles _courent_ à travers la forêt, _sautent_ au-dessus des fossés et filent comme le vent.

La Lune, Souveraine de la nuit, règne, sur son trône de velours constellé de perles chatoyantes, sur son royaume de paix et de sommeil, parée de ses plus belles nuances et de son halo argenté.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Les Ombres se _réunissent_ autour d'un arbre déraciné, _effleurent_ les racines de l'Ancien déchu de leur pelage, puis _reprennent leur course_ à travers les pénombres endormies.

* * *

Une 'tite review? Même si je la mérite pas, avec un chapitre si minable... XD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 


	2. Chapitre I

**Titre : **Le Chant d'Amour (Nan! Partez pas déjà! Attendez de lire ma fic! )

**Fanficeuse :** Mara Jedusor (Mais c'est moi ça! Incroyable! Ch'uis une fanficeuseuuh! XD)

**Genre : **Action/Aventure

**Disclaimer : **A moi! L'idée est de moi! DE MOÂÂÂ! Pourquoi tu as mis ta fic dans la section "Harry Potter" alors? Tais-toi la 'tite voix!

* * *

Bonjour, cher lecteur et lectrice! 

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma fic "Le Chant d'Amour". Cette fic m'est venue comme ça à l'esprit il y a environ deux semaines et je n'ai pas cessé chaque jour depuis d'en écrire quelques lignes au moins.

A présent, j'ai écrit pas moins de neuf faces A4 manuscrites de ma fic et je m'attelle à présent à la mettre sur l'ordinateur. J'espère pouvoir publier au moins un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que je sois à court de document et je continuerai aussi pendant ce temps à l'écrire à la main au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration me vient.

En attendant, je vous donne l'autorisation - approchez, n'ayez pas peur! - de lire ce premier chapitre et de me passer un savon par review si vous avez quoi que ce soit à redire sur celui-ci (sauf qu'il est court, excusez, c'est ma première fic... on verra bien après si je décide de changer le rythme des chapitres lol) pour que je puisse m'améliorer... Bien entendu, vos encouragements sont évidemment les bienvenus! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture! XD

* * *

_**Le Chant d'Amour.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Chapitre I.**

**

* * *

**

Nos pas légers ne laissent sur le tapis poudreux qu'une marque superficielle, que les prochains flocons n'auront aucun mal à combler. Nous avançons sans relâche, jouissant de chaque pas que nous faisons, de chaque goulée d'air que nous aspirons, de chaque tension de nos membres après un effort musculaire, savourant chaque soupir montant de la terre, chaque souffle de vent, chaque souffle de _vie_. L'aube brumeuse commence à éclaircir le ciel. Les étoiles pâlissent et la lune entame sa lente descente vers d'autres pays à illuminer de sa clarté.

°Hahoooooooooo°

La meute est sereine. La chasse avait été bonne et tous, des grands loups gris dominants aux louveteaux et aux indigents, ont le ventre plein et le cœur en fête. La meute va bon train. Nul n'est trop faible pour la retarder, et le bien être de ses membres, en plus de la proximité du lieu de repos, fait redoubler l'ardeur les moins robustes.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Enfin, le lieu du campement est en vue. Mes frères gémissent de plaisir, et je joins à leurs raclements gutturaux le mien, plus mélodieux, plus douce, comme celui d'un chat ronronnant. Je suis heureuse de retrouver mon nid douillet, à peine camouflé sous une couche de neige poudreuse récemment tombée. Je m'y installe confortablement, tout en veillant à garder la tête hors de mon trou de neige pour observer les activités de la meute.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Les louveteaux nés à la fin du printemps dernier chahutent silencieusement auprès de leurs mères. De temps en temps, une d'entre-elles en attrape tendrement un des siens par la peau du cou et le nettoie consciencieusement, lui prodiguant sa douceur et sa chaleur. Les louveteaux plus âgés et les mâles dominants commencent, quant à eux, à se disputer le droit d'apporter leurs gênes à la future progéniture de la meute. A présent que les ardeurs de l'hiver et la morsure de la faim se sont atténuées, les rixes et rivalités en rapport avec la domination de la meute et la reproduction peuvent éclater au grand jour.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Les femelles suivent avec attention les combats acharnés entre les mâles, afin d'encourager éventuellement leur favori par de petits grognements enjôleurs ou des claquements de dents intimidants à l'encontre de leurs adversaires. Cependant, la plupart des mères se désintéressent complètement de ce spectacle, dont elles avaient été témoins de nombreuses fois. De toute façon, elles ne pourront pas être choisies par le mâle vainqueur pour devenir la nouvelle femelle dominante de la meute, en raison de leur statut de mères de famille, par ailleurs trop occupées à tenir écartés des massacres le fruit de leurs entrailles.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Quant à moi, j'avais toujours observé - et observe toujours - avec une fascination certaine et une féroce lueur bestiale dans le regard ces chasseurs valeureux s'entretuer et se déchirer, jusqu'à ce seul subsiste le meilleur d'entre eux, celui qui sera proclamé chef de meute et qui aura l'honneur de choisir une femelle parmi les louves célibataires de la meute et de perpétrer sa lignée.

* * *

Et maintenant, à vous de jouer! Reviewez-moi! XD 


	3. Chapitre II

**Titre : **Le Chant d'Amour (Nan! Partez pas déjà! Attendez de lire ma fic! )

**Fanficeuse :** Mara Jedusor (Mais c'est moi ça! Incroyable! Ch'uis une fanficeuseuuh! XD)

**Genre : **Action/Aventure

**Disclaimer : **A moi! L'idée est de moi! DE MOÂÂÂ! °Pourquoi tu as mis ta fic dans la section "Harry Potter" alors?° °Tais-toi la 'tite voix!°

**Résumé :** Les loups sont repus, ils se reposent mais bientôt ils vont commencer à se battre pour la domination de la meute…

* * *

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier chaleureusement tous ceux… Heu… Celles qui m'a envoyé des reviews! J'vous adore ma Lulu et ma Shina! Vous devriez prendre exemple sur elles! XD Nan je plaisante!

Dites-moi au moins que vous détestez ma fic! Critiquez-moi _vertement_! Allez! Please! XD

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Le Chant d'Amour.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre II.**

**

* * *

**

Des treize mâles adultes qui appartenaient auparavant au groupe soudé, il n'en reste plus que huit. Quatre gisent déjà sur le flanc, une mare de neige rougie et déjà regelée autour d'eux. Un cinquième loup, les oreilles complètement déchiquetées, l'œil droit crevé, des plaies sanguinolentes lui labourant le dos et les flancs, paie un lourd tribut son audace et sa fougue de jeune loup qui avait voulu trop tôt prendre le pouvoir. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son trou de neige, d'où nul ne le revit se relever, ni le lendemain, ni les jours suivants.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Des huit rescapés, trois se résignèrent à abandonner pour causes de douloureuses blessures, malgré les incitations de leurs amantes déçues. Parmi les cinq mâles restants, on pouvait distinguer le Grand Loup Gris – le chef actuel de la meute, qui allait tenter coûte que coûte de conserver son pouvoir; Le Pelé – un vieux loup expérimenté qui connaissait de nombreuses astuces dans le domaine de la chasse et celui des plantes qu'on peut manger en cas de grandes famines ou pour guérir des maladies, et qui était le chef déchu de l'année précédent mais qu'on avait toléré dans la meute à cause de sa grande expérience de la vie et des sciences; L'Eclopé, un loup au pelage sombre devenu boiteux depuis qu'il avait reçu, alors qu'il faisait la sieste sous un arbre, une branche morte sur la patte avant gauche (et depuis, allez savoir pourquoi, il jappe convulsivement sur les écureuils, les tenant sans doute pour responsables de son handicap), cependant il n'avait pas son pareil pour attaquer furtivement son adversaire et surprendre le gibier; un jeune mâle de deux ans, probablement parvenu à rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant en se tenant à l'écart du feu de l'action et qui n'aurait aucune chance face aux chasseurs aguerris qui restaient; enfin le Solitaire, un loup gris taciturne mais rusé – d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne, c'était à la chasse le meilleur pisteur de gibier, celui qui marchait à côté du chef lors de la chasse ou des transhumances et qui égalait sa force. D'entre tous, je le jugeais le plus apte à rivaliser avec notre chef actuel, et tous pressentaient que le futur chef serait l'un ou l'autre.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Les batailles préliminaires furent vite expédiées. Le jeune loup de deux ans fut le premier à succomber, suivi peu après par l'Eclopé, la gorge ouverte, se vidant de son sang. Les trois mâles survivants – Le Pelé, le Grand Loup Gris et le Solitaire – se toisaient haineusement.

D'un commun accord tacite, les deux plus jeunes mâles décidèrent de se liguer contre le vétéran, considérant que le prochain loup dominant de la meute devait être jeune et robuste, et n'avoir subi aucune défaite.

Ils fondirent comme une seule âme sur le vieux loup qui, malgré son astuce et son expérience, n'était plus de taille à lutter contre deux vigoureux adversaires dans la fleur de l'âge qui l'attaquaient méthodiquement des deux pôles à la fois. Il ne pouvait riposter d'un côté sans exposer inévitablement le flanc opposé aux crocs de son autre assaillant. Une minute à peine après le début de l'assaut et il rendait le dernier soupir entre l'étreinte cruelle des crocs du Solitaire. Puis les deux loups devenus complices du même meurtre le temps de quelques secondes s'éloignèrent précautionneusement du lieu du crime, afin que la victoire soit due à la vraie valeur des deux combattants et non à une culbute providentielle de l'un des deux protagonistes au-dessus du cadavre d'un de leurs compagnons.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Les deux candidats au pouvoir s'observaient sans aménité. Un rictus menaçant déformait leurs traits, les poils drus de leur dos se hérissaient pour les faire paraître plus imposants qu'ils ne l'étaient, une lueur malfaisante brillait dans leurs prunelles claires, alourdissant considérablement chaque parcelle d'air sur lesquels ils portaient le regard. La tension était palpable entre les deux adversaires. Tout deux savaient que le perdant serait le premier à faire une erreur, car ils étaient tout deux de force et de vitalité égales. Nul n'osait prendre le risque de porter le premier coup. Une longue attente s'installa.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Ce fut le Grand Loup Gris qui, agacé par l'immobilité de l'autre et l'attente interminable, rompit celle-ci en se jetant furieusement sur son ancien compagnon de chasse, espérant profiter de l'effet de surprise. Cependant le Solitaire ne se laissa pas prendre au piège et retourna le mauvais tour à son avantage. Alors qu'il était encore suspendu entre ciel et terre, le Grand Loup Gris crut que tout l'univers s'était fondu en une masse compacte pour transpercer sa cage thoracique. Le Solitaire avait bondi sur son agresseur, qui ne pouvait se défendre en plein saut, et avait lacéré de ses crocs la gorge ainsi offerte.

La meute accueillit ce coup de maître d'un concert de grognements admiratifs, en même temps qu'elle invectivait leur chef de ne pas avoir anticipé la parade.

Le chef gris était grièvement blessé. Une plaie ouverte et sanglante, longue de dix pouces, lui parcourait le poitrail, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner le combat aussi rapidement, avant même que celui-ci ait réellement commencé. Il était furieux envers lui-même d'avoir si sottement sous-estimé son compagnon. La douleur et la rage allaient croissantes tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité de sa blessure. Son adversaire l'avait percuté avec une telle force que ses côtes s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair et plusieures s'étaient fêlées. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'en tenta pas moins une autre attaque, cette fois-ci en gardant les quatre pattes sur terre, contre le Solitaire, que celui-ci n'esquiva que de justesse tant la puissance de l'assaut était exacerbée par l'agonie du chef blessé. Le Gris, cherchant à prendre de vitesse son rival, pivota sur place et chargea de plus belle.

L'escarmouche dura à peine quelques secondes, puis les adversaires se séparèrent. Le Solitaire arborait à présent une longue estafilade, assez profonde, au-dessus de l'épaule gauche, ralentissant quelque peu ses mouvements. Son museau était en sang, mais les blessures étaient sans gravité. Aucun point vital n'avait été touché.

Le bilan était loin d'être aussi positif dans l'autre camp. Le Gris était à demi couché dans la neige, la vie jaillissait de sa blessure au poitrail, formant un lac de sang grenat dans la neige blanche. Une mousse rougeâtre apparaissait aux coins de ses babines et au centre de sa blessure à la gorge. Un poumon avait dû être perforé par une des côtes cassées. L'ancien chef se mourait.

°Hahoooooooooo°

Le Solitaire s'approcha de son ami agonisant et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Regard fier et enflammé contre yeux vitreux et regard fuyant. Le Gris poussa un grognement enroué et regarda son assassin d'une manière suppliante, comme si son expression implorante voulait dire : "Je t'en prie, mon ami, achève-moi! Ne me laisse pas souffrir ainsi!". Le Solitaire sembla saisir sa requête car il plongea immédiatement entre les replis de fourrure pour lui ouvrir proprement la gorge et sectionner la jugulaire presque tendrement, comme si le fait de tuer son fier camarade était un honneur. Le chef vaincu soupira de gratitude tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

* * *

Fin chapitre.

* * *

Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ma petite mise en bouche? Bien? Faites-le moi savoir en explosant ma boîte de reviews! A vous de jouer! XD 


End file.
